Birthmark
by Violetrose25
Summary: All her life, Lavinia had a strange mark on her hip. She didn't know what it meant, or why it was there. All she knew was that it kept her safe from harm, and kept boys from getting into her panties. Now as a grown woman, she realizes what it means... and who she belongs to. And neither her or her betrothed are happy. (M for smut and language! Please read and review! Slight AU.)
1. Chapter 1

**I've done quite a few arranged marriage fics, and for whatever reason, I just can't get enough of them! And I decided to have somebody to betrothed to Thor, because it seems it's always Loki that's got the betrothed. Oh, and I own nothing! Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

1986...

The thunder boomed overhead, just as Marietta was being driven to the hospital. Sweat glistened off of her forehead, the pain of labor almost too much to bare. Try as she might, Marietta just couldn't breathe the way she'd been taught in her parenting class.

"It's gonna be alright, honey, we're almost there." Her husband Joe assured.

"AAAGGHH!" replied the pregnant brunette.

The pain had hindered her speech to simple whines and grunts of agony... along with the occasional swearing fits. And every thought she'd had about wanting a family was suddenly thrown out the window. What in the hell was she smoking to think that this was a good idea?! Oh GOD, make the pain stop! Somebody shoot her before anything else!

"Fuck, fuck, OH fuck, this hurts!" She cried, tears of pure physical pain dripping down her cheeks.

Finally they reached the entrance, where Joe quickly helped his wife out of the car. The rain was coming down harder, near pouring. Cool water seemed to soothe the suddenly very hot mother to be. Marietta sighed as it all came down, soaking her floral dress. Joe tried to escort her inside, but Marietta clung to the car door like a life line.

"NO!"

"Mar, sweetie, come on we have to get you inside, the doctors will take care of you!"

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere!"

"But dear, it's raining."

"I'M. NOT. MOVING!"

Something inside her was telling her to stay. It was like a primal voice, older than the human in her, older than the ape in her. It said the only way to have their baby was in the rain. Where the child belonged. And no amount of persuasion was going to move her.

"Mar, I know it hurts-"

"Oh you KNOW, do you?! Unless you plan on squeezing an entire human being out of your dick, I don't wanna hear it!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE OUR BABY IN THIS STORM!"

"AAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Another contraction hit her, and Marietta bared down.

She could tell it was almost time, another primal instinct.

"GET A GODDAMN DOCTOR!" She ordered.

Joe rushed inside. He knew better than to argue with her now. A woman in labor is a force to be reckoned with. As soon as he came to the front desk, a friendly nurse came by.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hi. My wife is in labor outside, and she refuses to move and I don't want her out there in that thunderstorm-"

She put up a hand. "It's alright, sir. Just take me to her."

"Oh thank you." Joe sighed in relief, leading her to Marietta.

Marietta cried in pain, squatting near the concrete. Between her legs, Marietta could feel the head of her child. A small wave of relief hit her, at least knowing the baby wasn't breach. A young nurse in pink scrubs came out with Joe.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" She screamed.

"I'm the nurse that's going to help deliver your baby. Now can you tell me how far apart your contractions-"

"I CAN FEEL THE HEAD!"

"Oh dear. We're don't have time to get you to a room, then. We'll have to deliver it here."

"GREAT!" Marietta actually smiled.

The nurse told Joe to hold her arms, and for Marietta to keep her legs apart. The exhausted mother to be pushed, digging her heels into the concrete. Joe kept whispering little word of encouragement, which only seemed to irritate Marietta more, until...

The helpless, reassuring cries of an infant filled their ears. Marietta looked down to see a blood-soaked baby in the nurse's arms. It's eyes were wide and blue, scanning the world with an almost intelligent curiosity. Its tiny body was being cleansed by the rain, leaving only pearl pink skin and a small plume of golden hair. Taking out a pair of surgical scissors, the nurse cut the cord.

"It's a girl!" She exclaimed.

Marietta gasped in joy. "A girl! Oh my God, I'm so happy!"

The nurse turned the newborn in her hands, inspecting her. Suddenly her face turned to confusion. "Well that's odd."

"What? Does she have some sort of defect?!"

"No, no! Of course not. It's just... I've never seen a birthmark like that before."

"Like-like what?"

The nurse handed the baby to her mother, pointing to her left hip. Marietta looked, and saw it. The mark stood out against the pale skin, it's color a dark tan. It was about the size of the palm of Marietta's hand. There was nothing distorted or blotchy about it, no. It was perfectly geometrical, the little lines curving into what appeared to be some sort of triple knot.

"Wow, that's something."

Joe looked. "Yeah. Now can we PLEASE get out of the rain?!"

Marietta no longer felt the urge to be out here, and nodded. The new family was escorted inside, where the doctors looked over the little girl. When she (and her mother) were given a clean bill of health, the parents took their child home... where they named her Lavinia.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Thor held his mighty hammer, Milnjor, as he walked through the palace. Unbeknownst to him, the hammer flashed its Celtic knot for a brief instant. His future bride had been born.

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! SORRY IF THIS WASN'T TOO GOOD OR ANYTHING! THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY!


	2. Chapter 2

2010...

Lavinia woke up to the sound of rain pattering on the roof. She smiled. For some reason, she always loved the rain. There was something utterly peaceful about it, the water coursing off every surface, drenching everything. And it felt amazing against her skin. But what the blonde always loved most was the lightning. The way it danced across the sky, sparking a golden ray of light in all the grey.

Her boyfriend, James, groaned. "It's storming again, babe?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm sure you're just happy as can be." He mumbled.

She chuckled. "You know it."

"I don't see why... what's so great about storms, anyway?"

Lavinia shrugged. "I don't know."

But actually, she did know. It wasn't something she'd ever tell anybody, EVER, but still... she knew. Storms made her feel... complete. Like some gaping hole in her life had been filled. They made her feel like she wasn't so alone.

James rolled over, placing himself over top of his long-time girlfriend. Lavinia smiled. He was a sweet guy, with shaggy fire-orange hair and big brown eyes. None too muscular, but the man wasn't a stick either. He was balanced. They'd met in college, a University in New Mexico specializing in technology and science, two years ago. Friends at first, the two quickly discovered more romantic feelings and had been dating for a year and a half. Now they lived together in a studio apartment, and they couldn't be happier.

Except for one... itty...bitty... problem.

He rolled down her sweatpants.

"Babe, it's not gonna work. We've tried this before." Lavinia reminded him.

"Let's just try, alright?"

She sighed. "Okay."

James got the pants all the way to her feet, and nestled himself between her legs. He pulled his boxer-shorts down. James prayed, prayed to God that this time it'd work. But as soon as he positioned himself over her entrance... the barrier came back, as it always did. That golden chastity belt composed of Celtic knots hovering just above her skin. His cock was just pressed up against what felt like steel.

It wasn't making their relationship easy, to say the least.

"Told ya."

"Yeah I know, I know." He sighed.

"We'll work around it. One day things will be different." Lavinia assured.

"I hope so. Cause honestly, honey, this is gonna end up killing me."

She kissed him. "You'll survive. Now let's have some coffee."

The couple made their way to the kitchen, which was about twenty feet from the bedroom. Lavinia yawned, knowing she had to get to work in about an hour. She'd been working as a waitress to help pay off her student loans. Of course what she really wanted to do was become an astronomer, exploring the cosmos through the lense of powerful telescopes. She didn't have the stamina for being an austronaut. It had been her dream since she was a little kid. But dreams can't pay the bills, now can they?

James was mumbling in his Frustrated-but-I'm-Hiding-It-Best-I-Can voice, knowing Lavinia's little condition was an accident of nature... or something. She'd been to every doctor she could think of, and nobody knew what the Hell was wrong with her! They'd tried removing the birth mark, using lazer surgery, but the damn thing just put up the barrier and bounced everything off of it.

Lavinia had been putting up with this gigantic pain in the ass forever. As a kid, it seemed beneficial, it seemed to keep her from injury and even helped heal her wounds. That was still true, but once she got to be a teenager, the other side-effect made itself known. Like every fathers' dream come true, a built-in chastity belt. At eighteen her first boyfriend tried to pry the barrier apart, only getting his hands cut in the process.

Now, at twenty-three, she was still a goddamn virgin. She could touch herself, but anything foreign was immediately outcast. So... yeah. That sucked. But she had a feeling that one day, maybe, something would break the spell. Maybe she was supposed to get married first? She'd contemplated that.

But right now she had more important things to worry about, like the clumsy red-head spilling coffee all over the counter.

"Uh... baby... you want to watch where you're pouring?"

"What?" He looked down. "SHIT!"

He hadn't been paying attention, mainly because his girlfriends' little problem had been frustrating him for some months now. He'd have to figure out a way to get around it soon... he loved Lavinia, really he did, but there ARE certain things that have to happen in order for a relationship to work. Not that sex was the most important thing in the world, it's just... necessary at times! Plus he DID want kids one day.

But enough about that. Lavinia helped James wipe up the mess.

"Thanks, babe."

"Welcome, darling. I gotta go get dressed. Think you can handle putting some sugar and cream in the cup?"

"No, not me. Never. I can't even believe you'd ask so much of me!" He exclaimed.

"Smartass." Lavinia shot.

"You know it."

She rolled her eyes and got her uniform out of the closet. It was a little blue shirt with the diner name "Chelsea's", written in cursive on the left breast. Below that was a black knee-length shirt and a white apron. And some nice ugly white sneakers to top it off.

Lavinia looked over herself in the mirror. Her long, dirty blonde hair hung down to her breasts, all of it straight as a ruler. Stormy blue eyes stared out of her oval face, plump pink lips opened so she could apply lipstick. She had a small nose, ever so slightly upturned. Her figure was lovely, curves to die for (though she didn't see it), and C-cup breasts.

She was, in essence, gorgeous. Smart too. Unfortunately hindered by that goddamn birthmark. She said goodbye to James, giving him another hot kiss on the lips, and said "I love you, baby!"

Little did Lavinia know that she'd never see her boyfriend again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:DON'T WORRY EVERYBODY, WE'LL GET TO INTERESTING STUFF NEXT CHAPTER. AND YES, I'M GOING TO GET TO JANE'S FATE AS WELL. YOU'LL SEE. ;)

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND SUPPORTING!


	3. Chapter 3

Lavinia drove carefully in the pouring rain. The road was incredibly difficult to see, and the winds blew dust up in her path. It was a rare day when James' old Honda started up without incident, which was a blessing, but the windshield wipers still didn't work for shit. The traffic was pretty terrible too. Lavinia ended up getting to the diner about thirty minutes late.

"Lavinia, where the hell have you been?!" Her boss, Mr. Mondo, demanded.

"The weather outside is awful, Sir. I couldn't get here quick enough."

"Bullshit! I don't give a damn about your problems. Be here on time or get your ass out of my restaurant."

She sighed. "Yes Sir."

The blonde got to work immediately. There were plenty of customers to be serves, so Lavinia sure wouldn't be bored. Well... it's not waitressing was the most interesting job in the world, but still. The busier she was, the less she questioned her life decisions and how she got to this point in her life. Twenty three, a mountain of debt, car that barely works, a boyfriend who she couldn't make love to because of a damned birthmark, and a job she despised.

Well... Lavinia supposed it could always be worse. She wasn't the most unlucky person in the world, after all. Maybe she should be grateful to have as much as she did. James was patient with her condition, and this situation wouldn't last forever... right? Right. All Lavinia had to do was remain optimistic, and everything would work out for the be-

BOOM!

The entire diner shook. Lavinia had to grab hold of the counter in order to hold herself up. What the fuck was that?! In the distance there was a bright light... a beam of sorts. Not like a ray of sunshine, or a moonbeam. It was more... concentrated than that. Brighter. Plus the light seemed to be focused on one specific spot, like a straight line.

The blonde finally regained her balance. Something was coming in the direction of Chelsea's. Not that there was much else one could head for, in the middle of the freaking desert. Everybody was mumbling as the figure drew closer. It was a large figure, at that. Probably a man, because most women don't get that big. Not historically, anyway. Whatever it was, it made Lavinia freeze in her spot. It was as if something was commanding her, _screaming at_ her, to stay put. There was somebody important coming.

And, as it turns out, that was the God's honest truth. The next thing anybody knew, a man came into the diner. He was tall, very tall actually. Somewhere between 6'4 and 6'6. He was a brawny man, dressed in the strangest silver and leather get-up. A red cape billowed behind this stranger, dramatizing the scene more. He was a handsome man if there ever was one. A strong face, crystalline blue eyes... and shoulder length blonde hair, flowing down in golden waves.

"Greetings, Midgardians. I come in search of a certain woman."

Nobody spoke. Nobody COULD speak.

"Her name is Lavinia Derby, and I have been told she works here. Has anybody seen her?"

Feeling like a prisoner to her actions, Lavinia brought up one hand. "I am she." She said in response, against her will.

The man's eyes laid on her. He studied her carefully, taking in every last little detail. It made Lavinia extremely uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To take you with me. Come, let us leave this establishment." The man held out his hand, which Lavinia took obligingly.

Mr. Mondo screamed as she left, yelling for her to come back and get her ass back in there, taking orders. She paid no mind. This stranger was leading her into the rain. Up until this point, Lavinia was petrified, unable to move. But as soon as the two were alone, she immediately stopped.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

He sighed. "I am... Thor. Of Asgard."

"And what would a Nordic God want with me?"

"You are my chosen bride, betrothed to me from birth. Lavinia, you are to return with me to Asgard at once so we can be wed."

The young woman pulled away from him completely. "Um, excuse me?!"

"... You heard me." Thor replied.

"Obviously not, because I swore you said that I was your chosen WIFE."

"You are."

Lavinia dug her nails into her palms. "No, NO I most certainly am not! Listen, I don't know who the HELL you think you are coming here and snatching my ass up, but I can assure you that we aren't marrying anytime soon. I have a boyfriend, for God's sake!"

Thor sighed, obviously frustrated.

"I understand this is a lot of information-" He began, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah, no SHIT! Do I look like I'm about to run off with some blonde muscle boy to wherever! I have a life, asshole! And I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I DON'T LIKE THIS ANY MORE THAN YOU DO!" Thor shouted, his voice booming.

Lavinia crossed her arms. "Really?"

"Do I look like I wish to marry a... a... MORTAL? You are nothing but a common Midgardian woman. Why my family arranged this wedding is beyond me, but my father sent me to get you. I have to obey him, so I am doing as obliged. Now are we leaving here or not?" Thor asked.

"... Can I at least go home and get my stuff?"

"Your _stuff_ is already in Asgard, I assure you."

The blond didn't... couldn't... respond to that. There was no way to reply without bursting out in pure anger. She hadn't even been given a weeks' notice?! What kind of bullshit WAS this?!

"Listen buster, I don't give a fuck if my things are here or in this Asgard place or whatever. I have a right to know what the Hell's going on!"

"I told you what's going on."

"But WHY?"

Thor shrugged. "I know not."

"... Can I at least write a goodbye note to my boyfriend?" Lavinia asked solemnly.

"Fine. Be quick though, we need to leave soon."

* * *

Lavinia glanced over at Thor, examining the television remote, as she finished her note to James. If she was going to dragged away to God knows where, possibly to never see him again, then she figured James at least deserved a goodbye. Finally she set it on the table.

"Is your not complete?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Excellent. Now let us take our leave." Thor grabbed her arm, leading Lavinia into yet another light portal. She hoped everything would be alright...

_Dear James,_

_I have to go. I don't know why, or where I'm going, but I have to go. Please don't hate me. PLEASE understand. I swear this isn't my own doing. I love you baby._

_- With all my heart, Lavinia _

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING! JANE AND LOKI NEXT CHAPTER! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Jane and Darcy sat in their New Mexico lab, figuring out some new equipment to detect unusual changes in the atmosphere, be it electromagnetic or just a drastic weather shift.

It was a boring day, to be honest. What did they expect, it was a very uneventful town, Puente Antiugo. Selvig was eating lunch on the background. Jane sighed.

She contemplated how her life lead to this. Living in a trailer (temporary, Jane, temporary) working put of an abandoned auto dealership. She was hoping to be working for some university science division by now... at least a small one. She was 25 for God's sake!

... And still a virgin.

Jane rubbed the left hip, where her birthmark was. Darker than the rest of her pale flesh, it was in the shape of two serpents, winding around one another but becoming one at the bottom. Oddly neat and clean, almost like a tattoo. But this tattoo seemed to prevent any man from her most private of parts. It formed a glowing, green chastity belt that appeared like a bunch of intertwined snakes.

After years of testing, years of research, this phenomenon was beyond all scientific explanation.

Darcy's little joke: "No wonder you're always so stressed! You can't get laid!"

Jane smiled bitterly. The sassy brunette didn't know how right she was. It was literally impossible to get rid of this tension. She couldn't even use a vibrator! The only action she's ever gotton was using her hand, and fingers gets old. Real old.

Shaking her head, Jane went back to tinkering with the device in her hand. Eh, people have had it worse, of course. She still was able to make all of her equipment by hand, make it on her own, and had a wonderful pair of friends. That was something something to be happy about.

"Jane!" Darcy called.

"Yeah?"

"There's uh... your weather monitor thingy... the old one, it's blinking. And making all these bleep bloop noises."

Wow, as if on que. Something interesting was happening! Jane ran to the old weather monitor, hooked up to an old computer screen, was INDEED blinking. The radar was going crazy with activity, detecting a huge disturbance in the nearby desert.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Pack the equipment. Something Big is going on."

* * *

All three of them made their way to where the disturbance was located. Jane was all but bursting out of her seat with excitement as Darcy drove. Selvig sat in the back of the van, setting up some their science equipment.

"What do you think is happening, Jane? I mean, you're the science-y person here."

"Wait a minute, you're her intern, aren't you a science major?" Selvig asked.

"Political science." Corrected Darcy.

Erik looked over to Jane, wanting an explanation.

"She was the only applicant."

The older man rolled his eyes. Well that's what you get for putting an add out on Craig's list. They could've gotton worse. A lot worse.

Nearing this site, the weather had become... unnerving. Wind was throwing up the sand in all different directions, making visibility next to none. The sky overhead had darkened substantially... Jane didn't seem fazed.

"Uh..." Darcy and Erik exchanged a knowing, worried glance. "Maybe we should turn back?"

"What?!" Jane asked, stunned. "Are you guys crazy? I mean look at these readings! They're off the freaking chart! We're onto something huge I can tell!"

Both of them knew what this meant. Jane was on another one of her science benders, she wasn't stopping until she found what she was looking for... or was provided enough evidence to show she was chasing nothing.

The winds were moving in a circular motion now... almost like a tornado. This was where Darcy drew the line.

"Okay, I'm done." She began to turn around.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm not getting killed over six college credits!" Darcy yelled.

"Turn this van around right now!" Jane ordered.

"No fucking way!"

And then Jane grabbed the wheel. She was trying to force the vehicle to turn back, only succeeding in having it swerve every which way. The women were fighting for control mercilessly until...

BOOM!

Darcy stopped the van dead in its tracks. A huge beam of light came down in the center of the dust cloud, leaving the three speechless.

In the center of this beam, there was the shape of a man. A tall man. He walked out of the light, which dissipated with his exit. Both women were glued to this sight. Long, inky black hair flowed elegantly around a slender yet attractive face. It went down to his shoulders, in fact.

What he was dressed in was... it wasn't of this Earth. Armor, golden, glimmered around black leather and a flowing green cape. Jane's mind had already seen past the dizzying beauty of him and was racing with scientific possibilities.

An alien? Why did he look like a human? Could it be possible that other worlds developed from such similar conditions to our own that identical beings could sustain life?

And wait... did he come from what she thought he did? A bridge between worlds? Like she theorized?! Holy shit this was the single greatest discovery in astrophysics since-

Wait was he coming towards the van?

He knocked on the window. Jane, without thinking, exited. Darcy and Selvig followed, if purely for her safety.

"Hello." The man said in a delicious, British accent.

"Hi." Jane replied.

"Excuse me but... who the hell are you?!" Erik asked.

The man smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Loki... of Asgard."

Eric's jaw just dropped. "Loki?! From... Norse God Loki?!"

"My reputation precedes me, I assume?"

"What... Why are you on Earth?!"

Loki sighed. "I am looking for somebody. I was told she was here."

She?

"Who are you looking for? Why would you want to speak with... a human?!" Selvig was flabbergasted.

"Oh, speaking with her is the least I'll be doing."

"Lucky Bitch." Darcy mumbled.

"I intend to marry her. My father has informed me that I was... betrothed, many a year ago, to a Midgardian. She is of age apparently, and it is my duty to retrieve her and bring her to my home world of Asgard." He spoke casually, as if he was discussing the weather.

Jane noticed that their shocked expressions seemed to amuse them.

Nobody really knew how to respond to what he said, of course. Jane couldn't believe that there was a whole other world out there, one of legend and ancient myth. And as stupid as it was, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous of this woman Loki was coming to collect. Even though God, what a shitty deal, being carted off to be married to somebody you don't know. Not something she'd wish on anybody.

"Do any of you know a Jane Foster?"

Wait, what?

AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED SO FAR! THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING! HE-HE, TALK ABOUT A SHOCK. AND YEAH, I KIND OF STOLE SOME DIALOGUE FROM THE MOVIE. I THINK IT WAS IN GOOD CONTEXT. I HOPE IT WAS. :)

P.S. SORRY IF THIS WASN'T GOOD!


	5. Chapter 5

Talk about surreal. Jane sat across the dining table from Loki, sipping the coffee she made politely. Darcy was still gawking shamelessly at the attractive God, mouth agape with disbelief.

Selvig was sitting protectively at Jane's side. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

"... So I'm your bride?"

"Yes." Loki replied.

"And we have to return to this Asgard place to get married?"

"That is correct."

She let that sink in for a minute. This seemed too strange, too sudden, to be real. An arranged marriage? This... so she was just supposed to leave her life behind and... And what?

"So how does this work? I leave with you and..." She stopped, wanting Loki to fill in the blank.

"There will be a wedding ceremony a week from the day you arrive. You will stay in Asgard as your permanent home... But you are allowed to return here and visit of course. I am no barbarian." Loki explained calmly.

"But... But..." Jane was near lost for words. And, much to her liking, Loki seemed to understand.

"Take your time Ms. Foster. I know this is a lot of information to take in. Ask all you need, I will answer to the best of my abilities."

The brunette took a deep breath.

"What happens after the wedding?"

"What do you mean exactly?" Loki asked.

"I mean... I don't know what I mean. Why ME?"

Loki shook his head. "Alas, I do not know myself. My parents arranged this before you were born. And before you ask how, I shall say that my mother, Frigga, is a powerful witch. Not evil, not by any stretch of the imagination... But powerful all the same."

Jane blinked rapidly with shock.

"A witch? Like with magic?" Darcy asked.

"Well... What you call science, and what you used to call magic... they are one in the same. We have evolved more than your species, we have abilities that may seem magical to you."

Suddenly that overwhelming scientific curiosity kicked in again. Highly evolved beings with advanced technology AND the ability to communicate with the human world... it would be a wonderful place to explore and collect data.

"If I go with you... can I still continue my research? Document the world you live in? It's my life's work."

Loki gave her a pleasant smile. "Of course. And I'm sure you'll find much to your liking. We have ancient libraries, filled with historical texts. Medical facilities. My mother would probably teach you of her powers."

This seemed to be winning her over. The whole "marriage" deal was just a minor setback. She was still going to ask a few more questions. It'd be stupid not to get all the details in case she misses some of the fine print.

"When do we leave?"

"Well, I suppose anywhere between toady and tomorrow. You're allowed to say goodbye and collect your things. I wish there was more time allotted to you. I know not why it has to be this way. Specific orders from my father."

Selvig, who had remained silent for this conversation, decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, Loki, but if memory serves, you're the damn trickster God! How in the hell are we supposed to trust a word you say?! Why should we believe Jane is really supposed to come back with you?!"

Without missing a beat, the God spoke. "Jane, do you have a birthmark of two serpents on your left hip? Intertwining several times before coming together at the bottom?"

Jane nodded silently.

"Holy shit." Darcy said. "So that pain in the ass has a purpose after all?"

Loki chuckled. "Yes. Yes it does. Jane was marked to be my bride at birth, the symbol representing me stained into her skin."

The old man crossed his arms. "I still don't like this."

"You have every right to be suspicious, doctor. But it is not up to you how this plays out. It is Jane's decision to trust me."

All three people looked at her. She was frozen. Couldn't speak. This was still too much, even with the promise of unimaginable discoveries.

"I don't know what to think right now. Marriage is a lot to ask of somebody... And I don't even know you."

"Believe me Jane, I understand. This is just as big of a shock to me as it is you. In truth, I only learned of this a couple weeks ago. Do you think I was ready to make such a commitment to somebody from a whole other realm? No, in fact I was rather upset."

He paused, letting the information settle.

"But I promise you this: I will not force you into anything. The marriage is all that is required. I swear we do not even have to sleep in the same bed, if that is your wish. We can get to know one another... or not. Just stay in the realm. And carry my name."

Jane sighed.

"But I have to come, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And... if I don't cooperate, then you'd... take me there by force?"

Loki nodded solemnly. "Only if such measures were absolutely necessary. Which I sincerely hope that they are not."

Looking between Selvig and Darcy, she searched for an answer. An opinion. Darcy was nodding enthusiastically. Either she didn't want to see Jane dragged away, or she just thought that Loki was really, really hot. Or it was both.

Selvig was reluctant to approve, and didn't move for quite some time. But, after thinking about this logically instead of with a fatherly protection, he nodded. It was better for her to leave of her own free will than to be ripped away from everything that she held dear.

Jane gulped.

"Okay." She whispered.

Loki reached across the table, taking her hand. "I promise it will be alright. Would you prefer to have me get you in the morning? I understand if you need time."

"Yes. Thank you."

He nodded, leaving the mortal to her last night on Earth.

* * *

Loki returned through the bifrost, quite pleased with himself. He strolled to the palace to see Thor arguing with Lavinia, his chosen bride. She certainly didn't like Thor, that much he could deduce. Not that he blamed her, he was an arrogant bastard.

From what Loki could tell, the blonde had been forced into coming here. Thor must have taken the approach of "come with me now because you have no choice". And it did not bode well for the Prince. He could forget about consummating That marriage for a long time. Loki didn't care as much about that per say, but Thor did. And it was amusing to Loki.

Ah, such a brute. This was where Loki had a major advantage over his brother. He knew the art of sweet talking. He was known for a silver tongue, after all. The trickster walked away from the scene, smiling.

To steal an old adage, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING SO FAR! I HOPE THIS TURNED OUT OKAY! SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Lavinia seethed in her wedding gown. Not because it was smothering her or anything, she was just pissed. That blonde buffoon was an infuriating bastard. He looked down on her for not being of the same realm, and refused to listen to anything she had to say about this marriage. Wouldn't even acknowledge her questions about it.

As soon as they arrived here, Thor, or as Lavinia was calling him, Thunder Cunt, just handed her to some servants and walked away. And in the three days she'd been here, he had barely spoken to her. Last night Lavinia went off on the jackass, but the man has the head full of rocks and testosterone.

She hated him. Already. Well, this was certainly off to a great start. Lavinia sighed. God, she wanted to be home again. This place was... was... overwhelming. Perhaps it was due to her rather lower middle class upbringing, or her own financial situation, but this was just too fucking much.

And she meant that on SO many levels.

Aside from the obvious... marriage to somebody she did not love, somebody who snubbed his nose at her... there was everything else. Lavinia was to be a princess, from what little she'd been told by the servants.

A princess? Lavinia was no fool, she was quite aware of the roles of princesses throughout history. Bred to be seen and not heard, trained in royal duties that took years to perfect, not to mention having to bare children to continue the royal bloodline.

Well with her birthmark, that could prove difficult. For once Lavinia was glad to have that built-in chastity belt. Thor seemed like the kind of asshole who'd expect sex up front.

And now we com back to what was overwhelming the blonde at the moment. The grandeur of it all. Highest ceilings of gold, marble floors, extravagant rose-water baths, and holy shit this dress. She'd never dreamed of being wrapped in such elegant garments, such rare jewels. Things such as this were meant only to be peered upon from a far, like art.

Lavinia was cloaked in deep red velvet. The bodice was flattering to her curvaceous figure, accentuating the full breasts and flat waist without showing either. It was a classy kind of sexy. The neckline was straight, and there were no sleeves. Her skirt flared out quite dramatically, the train stretching far behind her. There was a pattern of swirls that climbed up the fabric, etched in rubies.

The servants had Lavina's hair brushed to one side of her head, and curled in perfect spirals. And her veil, implanted by a silver band that wrapped around her head, stretched out as far as the train. It was a crimson mesh, dusted with rubies.

As Lavinia studied herself in the mirror, a woman appeared behind her reflection.

"You are a picture of beauty." She complimented.

Lavinia turned. She was older, this woman. Clad in a fine, light gold dress. Hair braided in a renaissance fashion. She carried an aura of authority, quiet dignity. It practically filled the room.

"You must be the Queen."

"I am Queen Frigga, yes. The mother of your husband to be."

The blonde sighed. "I see. And I assume that there's no negotiating my way out of this marriage, then?"

"No, dear. I am afraid not. And I apologize deeply for my son's actions. He should know better than to treat someone of another realm this way." Frigga stated, clearly frustrated.

"Why have I not met with you before?"

"I have been busy with wedding plans, forgive me. Coordinating two weddings at once-"

"TWO weddings?!" Lavina near gasped out.

"Well... Thor has a brother. He was also arranged to be married to a Midgardian."

There would be another human woman here? That was strangely relieving. Lavinia never thought she'd have to be grateful to see another human face, somebody who shared her planet. It was a surreal thought that such a basic thing could be a luxury. She didn't have time to contemplate the implications of this discovery about human nature. There was a question that needed to be addressed.

"Why ME? Why us? What makes us so special?"

The queen smiled, but it was a resigned smile. "Well you do have the birthmark. It has bound you to my son since birth."

"Oh God." Lavinia moaned. "That's just Wonderful."

Frigga sighed. "I understand your sarcasm, and I do not blame you. Thor... He has a good heart beneath it all-"

That I find hard to believe, thought Lavinia.

"-But he is blinded by arrogance and a lust for violence. He has a warrior's heart."

"So... Why ME?"

"I cannot tell you yet. That will be revealed at the proper time. Perhaps you'd like a little more information about your mark?" She offered.

It wasn't as much as Lavinia was hoping for, but hey, that would actually be great. So she nodded.

"Well, the birthmark is symbol representing my son, the Celtic trinity. He actually has the symbol upon Milnjior, his weapon. The hammer."

"So how did my birthmark get there?" The bride to be asked.

"A spell."

"... That's it?"

"I can say no more."

Lavinia gave a frustrated huff. "Can you at least tell me why it's a chastity belt?"

"To keep you pure. To save your womb for Thor's seed only. Anything that was not your own, as far as the body goes, was rejected. No chance could be taken that you'd be contaminated with another child when you became of age."

The blonde nearly vomited. She suddenly felt sick, disoriented. Maybe it was the simple phrase "Save your womb for Thor's seed only", because ugh the imagery that came with that... disgusting. That... that... arrogant fool... spilling his SEED...

And oh God. Oh God. Oh God NO.

"Does this mean... What I think it means?"

"Yes." The queen said softly.

"I have to..."

"Make love with him. Eventually."

"And we have to..."

"Yes, Lavina. You and Thor must eventually produce a child for the kingdom."

Lavinia fainted.

AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED SO FAR! THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING! SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Loki arrived with Jane the day after the little exchange between Lavinia and Frigga. Jane was to be fitted for her wedding dress as well, since the wedding was in a mere few days. She was stunned by her surroundings. Golden pillars of the palace rose above her like stoic giants. The entire spectrum of colors hummed below her feet. It was all so overwhelming that she... nearly... forgot how far away from home she was.

How many light years had they traveled? She was guessing millions, but that was impossible. Even at the speed of light, it'd take years to even reach the end of the galaxy.

But hey, that was just another scientific anomaly to explore. Loki was by her side, quiet yet dignified. Jane already liked him... at least on a first impression. He was courtly, seemed considerate, and was very gentlemanly.

As they approached the palace gates, two hand maidens were waiting for Jane.

"They shall take you to see my mother." He stared.

"Why can't you take me?" Jane asked.

In this strange yet beautiful world, it'd be nice to meet new people... royalty... in the presence of somebody she knew, in a sense.

"Well I can't very well see my bride in her gown, now can I?" He asked with a smile.

Jane nodded sheepishly. "True."

"Well then, I shall see you at dinner."

And after a quick kiss on the hand, Loki left Jane alone with these two strangers. When his back was turned, the smile dissipated. This was for two reasons. One, Thor was standing there. Two, Loki's smile towards Jane was fake.

"Hello, Thor."

"What in the Hel was that?" Thor asked directly.

Loki rolled his eyes. Of course the oaf wouldn't understand. "You mean with the mortal?"

"Yes! Why were you... treating her as if she was some Asgardian maid?!"

Sighing, the trickster shook his head. "It's a little thing called tact."

"But she's a Midgardian!"

"And I don't like her anymore than you like yours. But I know how to lie. To act as though I care about that I don't." Kind of like how I act whenever you tell one of your glorious battle stories, he thought.

"But why bother? They are beneath us."

"To make things a lot easier. So she'll comply with my wishes. Manipulation is the key."

Thor seemed dumbfounded. Not that Loki was surprised.

"I have performed no such tricks with my... bride..." He loathed the word. "And she's here."

""And how has that been working out?"

To this, Thor did not respond. Loki had a point about that. Lavinia was constantly arguing, and regarded Thor with disdain. Cursed at him. Glared. Not that it meant anything to his feelings, it was just annoying. A real pain. Gods, how he dreaded explaining the sleeping situation.

"... Not well." Thor admitted.

"You could learn something from me, Thor. Perhaps if you were more diplomatic, Father would have already chosen you as King."

Loki left his idiot brother with that.

* * *

Jane stared at her reflection. Dear God, she... What...

"You're stunning, Ms. Foster." The queen complimented.

The brunette saw her form cloaked in verdant velvet. The bodice was hugging her, the curves accentuated. The neckline, a dramatic sweetheart, cupped her breasts and pushed them tight to her skin. The sleeves, which were just green waves, hung off of her shoulders.

The skirt was long, the train stretching about a foot behind her. It did not flare out, no. Instead the skirt fell like a forest waterfall from her hips. Around the waist was a gold belt, studded with emeralds. She had on a gold choker as well, which had several single strands of the same gem falling elegantly down her throat.

From her hair, which was done into elegant knots and braids, a lovely halo of gold held the gold-mesh veil. Protruding from the halo were two very small, but gleaming, horns.

Apparent they matched Loki's helmet.

"Thank you, ma'am. I mean uh... uh... your highness."

The queen smiled. "Please, you are soon to be my daughter, you may call me Frigga, if you wish."

Daughter? She was... Oh God. Jane sat down. "This is a lot to take in."

"It's understandable. I hear Loki has been treating you well?"

"Oh yes. He's the perfect gentleman."

This made the queen happy. "Good, that's a relief."

"Why?"

"Well my other son, Thor, was not so... kind... to his bride."

"Oh?" Jane inquired.

"He sees mortals as beneath us. And he's been rather rude. It's good to hear that Loki has not followed the same path."

Jane smiled.

"Perhaps this means you and Loki shall provide me with a grandchild sooner than Thor."

If Jane had been drinking, she would have choked. K- kids? With Loki?! No no no no. It was way too soon to be thinking about that. For God's sake, she was just about to get married to the guy!

Perhaps it was the visible paling of her face, the drain of color from her cheeks, but the queen took notice.

"Forgive me." She said with an embarrassed little giggle. "I have been alive for thousands of years, and I am anxious to see my grown children have families of their own."

Thousands of years?

"How is that possible?"

"Our aging is different from yours. Perhaps it is magic."

Jane was slowly feeling the dread creep up on her. It was an unpleasant tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"And..." Oh God she was afraid to ask. "How... How old is Loki, might I ask?"

"He's approaching the two-thousand year Mark."

Jane felt light headed. The queen saw this, and put a hand on her shoulder. The woman squeezed it with more force than most people suspected she had, hoping it would bring Jane back to reality.

It did.

"I've already had one bride faint on me, I'm not letting it happen again."

"I'm sorry... it's just... wow. Two thousand years."

"It's alright dear. You'll get used to it."

Jane nodded numbly before blurting out her next question. "Does this mean I'll grow old and die while he lives for... whatever your life-span is?"

"That depends." Frigga replied.

"On what?"

"I can say no more. Not now, anyway. Do not worry about that. You're getting married soon."

"To somebody thousands of years old."

"Think about this." Frigga suggested. "He'll know a lot of fascinating things you can learn about."

Jane smiled. That might actually be really interesting. She could practically hear the stories of ancient earth and the history of this world and-

"Some of them will be very useful... when you get around to making love."

Well... uh... Well... uh... Jane had a mental stutter. She certainly wasn't expecting that to come out of the Queens' mouth. And also Jane knew she'd have that idea in her head for a long, long time.

AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! :)


End file.
